The Secret Sexy Scroll
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: What if Naruto had a little bit more time studying the Secret Scroll that he stole? Warning, lots of Sexy stuff! Vote for pairing!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Secret Sexy Scroll

Summery: What if Naruto had a little bit more time studying the Secret Scroll that he stole? Warning, lots of Sexy stuff!

Chapter 1

000

In the middle of the forest, Naruto had finish the first technique in this scroll that he was told by Mizuki to study from in order to become a shinobi since the blond had failed the ninja exam for the third time in a row. That was a record for any academy student.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" cried out Naruto.

Then a shadow clone appeared in front of him.

"Yes I did!" shouted Naruto excitedly.

"Now, what is the next technique I need to learn…" Naruto mumbled as he unraveled the other parts of the Secret Scroll.

"Now use henge on your clone to transform it into a girl…" The blond repeated as he saw an illustration of an average girl at the bottom of the text that the read would have to use as an example. The girl was wearing a fine silk dress just enough that one could see the curves and other assets of a female.

'What the heck? This sounds too familiar to my Sexy no Jutsu. If I'm correct, it'll mention about making a harem.' thought Naruto as he continue to read along the scroll.

Naruto became giddily as he was right on the mark!

'Score! I was right! No wonder why Mizuki wanted me to study this! It's perfect for me skills!'

Naruto reflected what great teacher Mizuki was. How ironic.

So he sent his clone on the watch while he kept reading the scroll.

'So this is a centerfold? I guess that makes sense since it's in the center and it folds.'

That was the thought of the blond as he was trying to imitate the perfect curve of a woman's chest by using this centerfold as an example provided by the scroll.

Naruto kind of got it right until he was interrupted by his clone warning of an approaching intruder. He cursed wishing he had more time to study.

Not wasting anytime, Naruto dismissed his clone and he quickly wrapped up the scroll. No need for somebody to faint at the sight of what was written inside.

With the scroll behind his back, he waited for the coming person.

000

Iruka was running in the forest, trying to find the thief when he felt a weak pulse of charka. He didn't know that it came from the dismissal of Naruto's clone. So he went towards the source and he found the robber.

"Naruto! I've found you!" exclaimed Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" cried Naruto. Seeing that his teacher glaring at him, he could only laugh guiltily, scratching his head while his sensei glared at him.

Iruka was about to scold Naruto about steal the scroll when he noticed that Naruto was tired and sweaty.

"Hey, you look exhausted. What happened and how did you get that scroll?" asked Iruka.

"Oh! You see Mizuki-sensei told me about if I took this scroll from the building undetected and learned a jutsu from it, I can finally become a ninja!"

"Wait Mizuki said that?" asked Iruka. He was truly puzzled about that.

But before he could do any more analysis thinking, He felt something coming towards him. He pushed Naruto onto another place but he was injured by a rain of kunai and shuriken.

"Iruka-sensei!" cried Naruto being shocked.

"Good thing you found the brat Iruka," smirked Mizuki as he arrived onto the scene.

"What's the meaning of this!" yelled Iruka.

"Gee Iruka, I guess you're not so smart. You were always the dobe weren't you? Well I'll have to tell you flat out. I'm here to kill you and that brat so I'll have all the powers of the Secret Scroll."

"But why?" cried out both Iruka and Naruto.

Mizuki sighed at the thought. It must be some sort of thing where dobes get together.

"Simple since Naruto failed the exam, I tricked Naruto in stealing the scroll. Therefore everybody in this village will want to kill him. You should know about it first hand since you saw all the hates from the villagers, brat."

"Why do they hate me?" asked the blond.

"I'll tell you a secret that the old man kept from you," said Mizuki.

"No you can't tell him the secret! It's forbidden!" begged Iruka.

"Shut up! I've already decided to steal the secrets of the scrolls. It's not like breaking an extra law is going to do anything to me. You blond brat, are the fox demon who attacked our village so long ago and you killed Iruka's parents."

"No!" sobbed Naruto as he ran away.

"Hey come back! I'm supposed to kill you and take that scroll!" yelled Mizuki as he gave a chase.

Iruka gave a grunt as he pulled out a couple weapons out of his body and he limped after them.

000

In the forest, Mizuki had found Naruto.

"Boy! Give me the scroll so I can kill you after!" commanded Mizuki.

"Okay," said Naruto giving the scroll.

"Muah! The secrets are mine… Wait this is a log!" exclaimed Mizuki as the scroll spoofed into a wooden log

"Take this!" cried out Naruto as he punched the criminal. Mizuki fell down from the tree.

"Dang! I missed his nose!"

"Hey what was that for?" howled Mizuki.

"That was for hitting me with a bunch of metals," replied Naruto as he spoofed into Iruka.

"Oh of all everything, you transformed into the one that killed your parents?"

"Wow Mizuki, you sure need glasses! I mean you know that the fox was very huge and it had nine tails. Naruto was only a baby back then and to this day he doesn't have any tails. So how can I transform into the one that killed my parents?"

"Argh! That doesn't matter! I'm going to kill you first instead of the boy since you're just plain annoying! Die!"

But before Mizuki could throw his huge fuuma shuriken at Iruka, a rock knocked the metal blade out of his hand.

"Ow!" shouted Mizuki as he cradled his hand.

"Don't hurt Iruka- sensei or I'll kill you!" declared Naruto as he came out from the blades of grass.

"Ah oh! If you do that, you won't pass!" reasoned Mizuki.

"Fine, then I'll do this! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" cried out Naruto as the forest surrounding them were filled with lots of clones.

Iruka was shocked. Naruto was able to do a high level Justu instead of a basic one. On the other hand, Mizuki was really worried about having his butt kicked badly by the sheer number of clones.

"Okay Mizuki- sensei, do I pass?" asked Naruto. Iruka-sensi was shocked at his student asking that from all situations.

"No you didn't pass!" said Mizuki.

"Why not Mizuki- sensei?" cried out Naruto.

"Simply, I'm no longer your sensi. Not only that I'm evil too. You'll just have to find a way to beat me so that I don't kill you and Iruka."

"Never! Take this! Sexy No Jutsu!" shouted out Naruto as all the clones turned into 'Drop Dead Gorgeous Blonds'

Iruka immediately passed out by the sheer number of really hot babes. On the other hand Mizuki was indifferent.

"Ha! Do you really think a trick like that would work twice? I saw that already in class!" exclaimed the evil doer Mizuki.

"Fine! I'll show you my other technique I have learned! Holy Might!" shouted all the clones as they ripped off the little clouds that hid the assets of an upper body of a female.

Mizuki immediately exploded with a showered of blood and by the force of explosion, he was propelled into a tree thus knocking himself out.

"Yeah, I won! Now to take my prize!" yelped Naruto happily as he and the rest of the clones dispelled.

He ordered his clone to grab Iruka- sensei and Mizuki. Not only that he got the Secret Scroll and they all went to home without incident.

Why did Naruto got home so easily?

Well earlier on, Sarutobi, the Sandaime, was looking at the fights using his crystal ball. When he saw that Holy Might technique, he had a gigantic fountain of blood come out from his nose. He propelled into the air through the roof from his office.

The sound of an explosion caused all the ninjas go back to the Hokage Tower. What they found was Sandaime on the ground twitching badly. They were all worried. Who could have beaten the great Sandaime?

000

At home, Naruto tied up Mizuki and he shoved him into the fridge. On the other hand, Iruka was sleeping on the dirty broken couch.

In his bedroom, Naruto was reading the rest of the scroll. He learned many things such as the wives of the past Hokages…

"Wow, I had no idea that Yondaime's wife looked like that!" spoke Naruto as his face was so red making that he had sunburn.

000

Author's notes:

I always wonder what would happen Naruto only used that type of sexy stuff in combat. Well if you got any idea, tell me.

Oh just wondering, what pairings should I do? I think with the skills Naruto learn, he could take Sakura, but again maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Secret Sexy Scroll

Summery: What if Naruto had a little bit more time studying the Secret Scroll that he stole? Warning, lots of Sexy stuff!

Chapter 2

000

After a night of thinking, Naruto realized something was missing in his life.

"I got to get a harem!" shouted the blond as he woke up from his sleep.

Yep after reading a section from the scroll, it mentioned about when a guy should have a harem. A harem is a forbidden sanctuary where a group of wives, concubines, female relatives, and servants live.

-First the guy must be the very last male in the entire family.

Yep Naruto was the only person in his 'family' since he didn't know anybody else who was related to him and he lived by himself.

-Second, the guy must be a loser and a nobody.

Naruto grimed at the thought. He didn't like the idea of being a loser but everybody called him that because he was the last of the class and they laughed at his dream of being Hokage. Not only that everybody sneered at him and they gave him a good beating when opportunity arose.

Still with all of that not so good stuff, it gave him a very good valid reason why he should get a harem!

-Third, the guy must be poor as dirt.

That's too true. Naruto had no money what so ever and he lived in a shoddy place. No girl would want to live here.

-Fourth, while the guy must be compassionate, he must be willing to fight for what is right at all cost. He must also know how to distinguish between a gentle pacify girl with a violent manic girl from the surface of her face. One may be feisty and kind but may be evil intensions. Not what you see in front of you is what it is.

"Okay it got to say somewhere how to get one... Wait, there's a disclaimer?"

-Words of caution: If there is somebody that is a rival of yours that fits one of the possible profiles, you must be careful because you will end up being a bigger loser, poorer than dirt, and have no sense of judgment. That means you will eventually be working for your rival as a slave and your life will suck.

"Wait, who could fit one of those descriptions," pondered Naruto as he used his noodles of his.

After some really deep thinking, his blond hair shone.

"No! Sasuke is the only male in his clan! Well almost but that doesn't matter… But still he has that stupid fan club of his… Of course these bratty girls claim that Rookie of the Year, Sasuke is so great! Blah, he never speaks yet he gets the hearts of many girls…

Never! I will unlock the harem technique before that bastard does!"

Naruto runs to Iruka-sensi who was sleeping on the couch. Maybe Iruka-sensi could help him in getting a harem!

"Iruka-sensi! Iruka-sensi!" shook Naruto waking up the teacher.

"huh? What's going on? Where am I?" spoke Iruka waking up from his dazed of state.

Naruto proceed to tell his teacher what happened yesterday.

"So where is Mizuki?" asked Iruka

"In the fridge," replied the blond unchastely.

"Uh, would he be dead if he was in the fridge?" asked Iruka.

"Does it matter? I mean I did say I would kill him…" asked the blond.

Iruka thought about it. Yeah Mizuki tired to kill them yesterday for that scroll…

"Good point. What about the scroll?"

"In my room," replied the blond.

"Great, now you should stay here while I'll go get the Hokage. People still think that you stole the scroll so they might kill you on sight."

"Wait, do I pass?"

"Well yeah if you were able to beat up a chuunin, you should be allowed to pass. Let me give you my headband…"

"Wow thanks, Iruka-sensi but you don't really need to. I took Mizuki's headband instead."

"That's such a great idea Naruto! Mizuki's career as a ninja is over therefore, he wouldn't need a headband! You're very resourceful."

Naruto just scratched his head with embarrassment since he wasn't used to getting praises.

"Uh, Iruka- sensei I kinda need your help."

Iruka's head snapped up. That was the first time ever that Naruto asked for help. Well it couldn't hurt since Naruto did save his life from Mizuki. He hoped it wasn't about the demon fox though.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I need you help me get a harem…"

"A harem?" Iruka looked down at the blond in wonder. "You're only twelve years old and you are in need of a harem?"

"Well doesn't everybody have to get into a harem?" inquired the blond. All yes finally that lovely pink hair girl will be in his harem.

Iruka realized now what Naruto was saying about the teams. Well luckily the students didn't have to meet until two days so there was still time. Naruto must have heard the term incorrectly.

"Oh you mean in teams of three. Well I almost had it done but with you passing, I'm going to have to shift some people around the teams."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Okay so for my harem, I want Haruno Sakura. Uh, I guess that weird girl with no pupils Hyuuga Hinata. And for my new sensei, it better be somebody just like you."

Iruka sighed. He knew that Naruto liked Sakura yet she denied all affection. He also noticed that Hinata always stuttered every time she saw the blond. Ah well, maybe Naruto would someday smarten up.

"No Naruto, I can't do that. Rules state that teams are supposed to be balanced based on grades you receive in class. Usually the worst is paired with the best. Since you're the bottom of the class, you are paired with the person with the best grades which is Uchiha Sasuke…"

"No! I never want to see him again! Change the teams or else!"

"Or else what?" humored Iruka.

"Sexy No Jutsu!" shouted out Naruto turning into a dumb blonde.

"Gah!" sputtered Iruka as he had a nosebleed and he went out crashing through one of Naruto's windows.

"Ah, bummer. Now I got to clean that mess and repair the windows…" moaned Naruto.

000000000

After moping the floor with some paper towel and discarding them in a biohazard bin, Naruto proceeded to slap his teacher awake. Iruka woke up disgruntle consider that the blond had to wake him out from a great dream.

Iruka proceeded to berate him about doing at a time where he was still wanted for stealing the scroll. Naruto just groaned about the stupidity of people in general. He stayed at home cooking some ramen while Iruka went to sort out the complicated bureaucratic issues.

Eventually Naruto was freed from punishment because Sandaime Hokage had seen the entire incident. Naruto was told by a teacher if he stole the scroll and learned a technique, he would pass. Naruto had done exactly that therefore the bargain must be kept.

So now, Iruka, Sandaime, and a team of ANBUs, Konoha's elite assassin team, went to Naruto to collect the evil doer Mizuki. By the time they arrived, they saw Naurto patching up the broken window with some rotten wood

"Hey old man!" greeted the blond.

"Greeting Naruto," replied the Hokage while the others looked at the blond disapprovingly for his lack of respect.

"Okay Naruto show us this fridge where you stuff Mizuki inside," commanded Iruka.

Naruto obeyed and he led the group inside. But instead of the ANBUs taking the body out, they took the whole fridge instead.

"Hey what's the big idea?" cried out Naruto.

"Don't worry about it. We don't want you to be infected by Mizuki's evilness touch of being a traitor," spoke the captain of the ANBU group.

"That fridge looks non energy efficient. You'll get a new one to replace your old," spoke the Hokage.

Everybody looked at the old man wondering what he was talking about. Sandaime uneasy about the looks told about Naruto was simply getting a new fridge. Everybody nodded in satisfaction.

After the fridge was gone, Sandaime Hokage turned to Naruto.

"Show me where you left the scroll," requested the old man.

With Iruka guarding the door, Naruto led the Hokage to the scroll hidden under his bed. Sarutobi proceeded to open the scroll to ensure it wasn't switch with anything else. Upon opening, the old man almost had a heart attack.

"Naruto what happened?"

Naruto confused by the old man's expression took a look at a page of the scroll.

The pages were blank.

000

Author's notes:

I kinda need your help. What's a sexy way to do charka control?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok let's try to see your problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Secret Sexy Scroll

Summery: What if Naruto had a little bit more time studying the Secret Scroll that he stole? Warning, lots of Sexy stuff!

Pre read by Amei-chan

Chapter 3

000

Sarutobi Sandaime was confused. As he unraveled the Secret Scroll, more blank pages came out. He cried out in despair, making Naruto confused. He went to the old man and saw the scroll.

What was it that made the man so worried?

"Hey Ojii-san, what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"It's empty!" the Sandaime panicked.

Naruto was confused. There were lots of writing and diagrams on the paper.

"You're getting old! The pages aren't blank."

Now it was Sarutobi's turn to be confused. He thought for a bit and his eyes widened. It might be possible, but he needed to do a few experiments to confirm his theory…

"Okay Naruto, I need you to read a couple words before I give judgment," ordered the Hokage as he flipped to a random page.

"There are times when a girl can be out of control. There are various ways to keep them in line such as…" read Naruto before being interrupted.

"Okay! What about this!" spoke Sarutobi a little too fast as he quickly flipped to another random page.

"Some Taijutsu stances can be practice preferable with your female partner in a private quiet area…"

"Enough!" shouted the old man as he slammed the scroll shut.

Now it was Naruto turn to be confused. "What is wrong with you?"

Sarutobi paled. Oh what to say to a young innocent kid?

"Well Naruto you know what is scroll is about right?"

"Yep it's a scroll to enhance my Oiroke no Jutsu skills!" declared Naruto.

"Uh right… You see Naruto, this scroll is very dangerous. You must not ever let anybody know the content in it."

Naruto was puzzled so Sarutobi continued his explanation.

"This scroll was meant for only the Hokages to look and to read. It has the power to create a village or to destroy one. Konoha was founded upon these sacred techniques. It is why it cannot be taken away for its dangerous power. Many people would kill to take this secret scroll"

The boy was awed but scared. He had the power now to destroy this village? Wow.

"But…but how was I able to read while you can't?" stammered the kid.

The third Hokage grimaced. He was pretty sure what had happened, but he was not yet ready to tell the kid about the fourth's heritage. After all, he was successful with a secure family lineage. Sarutobi had no need of this scroll as he knew all and every ninja technique in existence, and he knew that Naruto always wanted to be Hokage but he didn't expect the kid to be one so soon. Ah, what to do…

"Well you see, my time was up when the Fourth was elected, therefore I had no use of this scroll anymore. As you know, he died before appointing a successor. There was nobody else who dared to read this scroll. The scroll somehow must have read your thoughts about being the next Hokage and it deemed you worthy. But it is only a guess."

Within Sarutobi's thoughts, he speculated that it was father like son such as when the prince of a king takes the throne.

"So… What should I do?" asked Naruto to the sage Hokage.

Sarutobi fidgeted. Oh what to say to the boy? Well it couldn't hurt to let Naruto have the scroll since nobody else (hopefully) could read it. The other reason was that it would stop (hopefully) Naruto from pranking other people.

"Since you are now in possession of the Secret Scroll, I am giving you an S rank mission. You are NOT to tell anybody about this because… they will kill you in a blink of an eye. You are also to learn everything you can to improve your skills…"

"No problem, I promise to do that and I will not fail!" declared Naruto.

Nice! A very secretive mission that he needed to do just right out of the academy. But something dawned at him.

"Uh… Ojii-san, how can I do that if I have no team?"

The Third thought for a while.

"I guess you have to find your own team. I have my ANBU team, you have to get your own team. Oh one last thing, do try to keep the scroll in a safe place, we wouldn't want trouble do we?"

The old man left the apartment with Naruto thinking.

"Yeah, you're right. I still have to get my harem…"

Then his stomach rumbled.

"But first I got to get lunch!"

As he ran out from his apartment, he realized something.

"Ah, I still have to hide my scroll first!"

Naruto had long ago built a secret room to stash all his good stuff since his house was vandalized too many times in the past. To this day, no villagers were able to find this room…

At Ichiraku, the best place for ramen, the store was empty due to the rush hour being over.

Naruto, seeing nobody at the stand, took a seat and yelled out his order.

"Ossan! A bowl of prawn and pork ramen, please!"

"Coming right up!" yelled the Ichiraku owner.

Naruto sat there pondering what to do since he needed some bodyguards until his order came up. He quickly readied his chopsticks and dug in for the meal.

After the inhaling the food of greatness, Naruto burped and he patted his stomach.

"Ah, that was good as always," sighed the boy.

He pondered about his dilemma. Who could join his team? It was then he spotted his savior, the Ramen Girl. Actually it was Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi who owned the stand.

"Hey Ayame-chan, I got a question for you," spoke the boy.

"Oh hey Naruto, sure what is it?" asked Ayame who just got out from cleaning most of the dishes.

"I…uh…" stuttered the boy. He didn't really know how she would react to his question.

Ayame laughed since Naruto looked so cute at his state. The girl with brown locks hanging in front of her face coxed:

"Come on Naruto, what is it?"

"Do you have any plans for your future life?" inquired the boy.

Ayame thought about her possible options for her future. One possibility is that she would say with her dad working at the ramen stand. But the future wasn't so good, considering the fact that ramen wasn't really considered a great food, and providing minimal income. Another option was that she would open her own high-priced restaurant located in the high-society world. But the funding would cost way much more than operating a lone ramen stand. Nope, her prospect of a bright future wasn't so good at the moment. Well if you consider the easy way out by marrying a rich snobby man.

"Nope, I have no idea so far, why?" asked the girl.

"Well Ayame, I'm wondering if you would be willing to join my harem?" asked Naruto bluntly.

"Eh? Say that again?" asked Ayame. It was not something that she would expect the boy would ask.

Naruto sighed as he repeated his question.

Ayame was shocked and confused. Why in the world would he ask that sort of question?

In normal circumstances, like as another girl, she would go and beat up the boy for saying something so perverted. But she was not just a regular girl. She was actually a logical and smart female who knew to gather all information before making a judgment.

"Any reason why you asked me?" asked Ayame with a face that gave Naruto shivers to his spine.

"Well one day I'm going to take the seat of the Hokage and I'm going to need support to help me get there. So will you be willing to join my harem?"

"But why use the word harem?" asked Ayame as her nose creased.

"Harem, team, it's the same right? I got to have an original name right? I mean most of the other girls are just shallow."

"Uh, I guess so," sighed Ayame.

She knew about how the other girls in the village treated Naruto with contempt. She also knew that those girls went for the good-looking, rich, famous guys. Ayame remembered the time when she was made fun of at school.

There were many types of castes in modern society. Mainly there were the rich, the working, and the poor. Even though she was in the lower working class, she had enough for her basic needs such as the stand being a place to sell and a place to sleep. Still, she had to go home to help her father with the work at the stand.

Yep, the part of her life such as going out shopping with the girls, makeup, and other stuff such as dating were a non-existence in her life. So when one of the girls asked what she thought about a guy who was hot (at that moment), Ayame replied that the guy was not so hot. After all, the guy was snotty and heartless to others.

By doing that, Ayame became the target of every fangirl's hate. Ayame knew what she said was true, but how could it be her fault if those fangirls were unable to think logically? Even after the guy left the school, Ayame still bore the hate. It was unknown why, but Ayame vowed one day to make those jerks pay after leaving middle school.

"Hey Ayame, are you okay?" waved Naruto.

"Uh, yeah!" faltered Ayame as she snapped from her thoughts.

"So have you decided?" asked the boy giving his friend a pleading look.

"I'm not so sure…" replied Ayame as she adopted a thinking pose.

"The ramen stand will be our place of meeting," petitioning in the boy.

"Deal!" declared Ayame with a grand smile.

After all the bigger his harem was, the more business the stand would get.

000

Author's notes:

There is not much history of the ramen stand owners. So I made up a history for Ayame, hopefully it's good but again it seems too bland for most readers.

Maybe it was too fast for Ayame to accept.


End file.
